


异梦

by AnshininShion



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Final Fantasy XIV - Freeform, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Rape, Top G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, blowjob, ff14 - Freeform, ffxiv - Freeform, 光公 - Freeform, 公式光, 口交, 古·拉哈·提亚 - Freeform, 古拉哈提亚 - Freeform, 水晶公 - Freeform, 纯爱, 肛交, 酒后乱性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnshininShion/pseuds/AnshininShion
Summary: 水晶公的回忆，古拉哈提亚与那位英雄的曾经与未来的故事。光公（本文非无差），雷普，男男，5.3剧情相关（剧透预警），2020/8/14未完成，更新中。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, 光之战士/古·拉哈·提亚, 光之战士/古拉哈提亚, 光之战士/水晶公, 公式光/古·拉哈·提亚, 公式光/古拉哈提亚, 公式光/水晶公
Kudos: 16





	异梦

意识没于深渊泥沼，时间被禁锢着，等待着自己并不希冀的觉醒将其解放。若这座通天巨塔成为自己永眠的坟墓，便是自己追寻脚步的那人所爱的世界安然无恙的证明。本该怀着这样的悲愿亦是憧憬而沉眠的自己，却突然感受到了来自外在的动摇。

我真的可以追上你的脚步吗？

出乎意料的是，自己并没有重新掌握躯体的五感，更像是从一处泥潭舀起随后倒入另一片池水中。当自己回过神来时，自己正在经历着什么。周围人的面貌熟悉却又陌生，那是令人叹息的时光留给后世的痕迹。出乎意料的是他们都认得自己，自然也记得那位英雄。而当自己矗立于那位英雄被风雨侵蚀得不成样子的坟前时，那么一瞬间足以击垮自己的、撕心裂肺的绝望溢满了自己的意识。

这是一场结局已定的噩梦吗？

没有什么远古的召唤，也没有拯救苦难信众的神明。在英雄陨落的末日之中，所有苟延残喘着的人都知道他的事迹，却没有什么可以拯救他们的了。但那位英雄并没有就此销声匿迹，他过去的行为驱使着人们做着最后的抵抗，自己也决心投身其中，毕竟这是自己早已下定决心之事。然而，自己独自前往第一世界数百年前拯救英雄的计划被敲定时，他才发现自己并没有做好再一次孤身一人的准备。不久后他站在塔中，望着即将关闭的大门另一边的人们，还有他们身后满目疮痍的世界，他知道无论成功与否，这一切都会烟消云散。

至少要让“灭亡”变成“牺牲”。

在濒临灭亡的第一世界里，自己集结了一批敢于反抗的热忱之人，在末世之中重建家园，与即将到来的毁灭赛跑。处变不惊的外表下却是一颗焦虑的心，然而就连外在的坚定也无法保持，水晶塔的侵蚀让自己的身体逐渐晶体化，枯烂的惨白也攀上发梢，自己不得不戴起帽袍维持尊严，以“水晶公”的名号自称。每当周围的人在自己的帮助下重燃抵抗之心，自己却感到与他人又隔着一层不可逾越的界限，这一切都是为了那位英雄。

他们需要的拯救是“暗之战士”，而不是来历不明的水晶公。

在漫长地等待后，自己终于将那人召唤到了这个世界。当自己快步跑到他面前时，脑海里回荡着“向他倾诉，把一切都告诉他”的声音。然而自己只能摆出游刃有余尽在掌握的态度，引导他理解这个世界已经发生、正在发生和将要发生的事情。帮助他集结他需要的助力，为他披荆斩棘。当英雄第一次击败灵光卫时，希望的曙光逐渐明朗，然而万事如意本就是个奢望，过量的“光”在不久后或许将使英雄走向另一种可怖的灭亡，自己并不打算让他默默地承受一切，英雄绝对不能再度倒下。将“灭亡”变成“牺牲”，而“牺牲”成为了目标，又是自己最后的手段。

这是我唯一可以勉强追上你的地方，不是吗？

和他一起冒险的愿望实现了，站在他的身旁成为他最可靠的帮手，最全能的助力，当他向自己致以谢意时，投以信任的目光时，与自己推心置腹地交谈时，强烈的动摇感令自己的灵魂宛如被千刀万剐一般，跳动着的心脏也仿佛随时会如同水晶般破碎，原来自己心底的奢望也从未消失，甚至愈演愈烈，变得贪婪自私起来，令自己感到畏怖。然而自己唯一能做的，只有偶尔的，模糊又笨拙的自白与倾诉。

你会明白吗？

在他奇迹般地击败那位同样怀有着悲愿的无影后，自己尴尬地杵在他和同伴面前。暗下的决心好像全都白费了，最后根本不需要自己的隐忍牺牲嘛，还因为心切害得他的同伴们以不完全的状态被召唤来，果然还是太自我意识过剩了。像是等待发落的罪人一般，心情沉重地低下头，恬不知耻地站在受害者们的面前摆出窘困的表情，也许应该赔笑？然而一切都无所谓了，眼下的最难关已经度过，只要接下来努力……

“早上好，古·拉哈·提亚。”

一瞬间，意识仿佛被幻境的海平线露出的光芒吞没，自己的情绪——偏执、自责、悲愤、压抑、嫉妒、孤独统统烟消云散，自己好似第一次睁开双眼，第一次闻到花香，第一次听见海鸣。

原来自己的愿望从来都不是想追上他，而是想与他并肩而立，眺望同一片景色，同一个方向。

将亚拉戈血脉的血液注入魔具中……这是最快能出结果的方法了。就算如此自己也要争分夺秒，决不能浪费一分一毫的时间。水晶公在观星室的侧间内继续进行着试验，已经两天没睡了，在否决掉修改法术的方案后，自己一直在追赶着魔具开发的进度。不知道原初世界的危机什么时候会再来，必须早点让拂晓回归自己的肉体——虽然这么说，自己也被规劝了适当的休息有助于恢复精神，增加获得灵感的机会，也许的确该老老实实去休息了？水晶公摇了摇头，把浪费的时间的思绪赶出脑海，打算就这样干到自己趴在桌上睡着时，侧间的门被打开了。

“莱楠吗？抱歉，我马上就去睡了。”水晶公头也不回地向开门者应声，继续全神贯注在魔具上，然而他突然意识到没有意料之内的伴随着无奈叹气的关门声。水晶公正欲回头，一股温暖的重量从身后袭来，倚靠着自己，险些失去平衡，接着一个脑袋耷拉在了自己的肩膀上，另一边肩膀也被扶住，魔具因为惊吓落到桌台上，在深夜的观星室中发出清脆的碰撞声，又从墙壁上传来回声。自己整个人都被制住，身后的人却没有下一步行动，应该是没有恶意，只是大口大口地呼吸着，起伏的胸膛也收缩着紧扣着水晶公的躯体。水晶公从惊吓中恢复，把竖起的耳朵耷下来，困惑地扭过头，却看见那熟悉的碎短褐发，“喂，你……”身后的人也仿佛察觉了水晶公的视线，费力地抬起头来，深陷但凹阔的眼眶中投出的视线紧紧地固定着水晶公的面庞，水晶公看着他眸底反射的映像，感到脸上一阵温热，几乎要伸手去掏身后的兜帽，却只能摸到他坚实的臂膀，最近自己失态的次数是不是太多了？  
“该……睡——咕——了……”光战揽在水晶公另一只肩膀上的手稍微紧握了一点，艰难吐出话语，一字一顿还伴随着酒气，水晶公不知道该如何形容那股气味，说是酒臭的话自己并不排斥，光说是酒气的话，似乎又不是很配现在这个有点让人幻灭的、暗之战士的“尊容”。“哎……是被热情的居民请酒了吗？明明前几天还告诉我你不敢喝酒了来着……这是你独有的请……催人睡觉的方法吗？”水晶公僵硬凝重地表情被软化，变成了一副轻松地打俏面貌，向他试探着问话，接着又竖起一根手指在他面前晃了几下，想看看他是否还清醒着。他依旧呆呆地盯着水晶公，没有一点反应。“到底是怎么做到意识不清醒还能这样盯着人的啊……你真是一直都会给我带来惊喜。”虽然身子被重量压迫着，水晶公却感觉到了精神上的放松，而困意也趁着这时松懈入侵，水晶公决定把他送到自己的卧室里先行休息一番，“等安顿好你我也去睡吧。”

水晶公艰难地把他架到了自己的寝室。是因为本身就疲劳吗？他明明身着朴素的便衣却让自己感到如此吃力，是自己从弓箭手变成魔法师后体力变差了，还是他的身体变得更健壮了呢？水晶公来不及多想，让他坐在自己的床沿，托着他的肩胛骨让他躺了上去，又十分艰难地将他的双脚抬上床，他以一个有点扭曲的睡姿几乎霸占了整张床。明明自己睡的时候床上空间绰绰有余，他睡上去看起来却只是勉强能让人挤挤的程度了。水晶公反曲了一下腰背，舒展自己僵硬的身体，还是再去干一会儿活吧？抱一床被褥在侧间睡就好了。水晶公转身过身正欲离去，手却突然被牵住， 随即感受到了一股自己无法抵抗的力量，使得自己向后倾斜，便以一只脚为轴心旋转身体，接着把手撑在床沿，勉强没有砸在光战的身上，保持了个支棱着的姿势。“呼……”水晶公呼出一口气，一只脚跪起打算下到床边，自己支撑在床沿的手却又被光战紧紧地握住，硬是把自己半握的拳捏开来。

“古·拉哈……”他无比清晰地吐出身上人的名字，古拉哈试图挣扎的动作停了下来，他顺着光战的胸膛向上望去，这才发现他的视线一直都在自己脸上，不禁急忙侧过头来将视线投向墙边避免与他对视。古拉哈提亚想起那日的早安，睡意突然被另一种复杂的感情驱散开了，无意间空咽了一下口水。“你在装醉吗？别开我玩笑了，我会去打个地铺好好休息的。”

“不要去。”

“我说了是去睡觉啦。”

“不要走。”

古拉哈提亚听到这句话，僵硬地转过头来，将盈满恐惧的视线与光战的视线再度相交，他凝视着光战的脸，那日自己被泪水蒙蔽的视线并没有来得及仔细打量他的面庞，相比自己沉睡之前，脸上多了几道浅簿的伤痕，伤痕附近的皮肤有些干裂，不知道何时续上了胡茬，乍一看变得更加成熟，却越看越是感到胸口闷闷的绞痛。但他又想起沉睡前告别的那日，自己瞥见的他的脸上的表情，与此刻重叠了。

古拉哈提亚放弃了，他放松力气，趴在光的胸口上，将耳朵听着光战的心跳。也许今晚这样就能睡个好觉了吧。

随后古拉哈受到惊吓般的支起身子，把视线向下投去，光战的胯下在自己趴上去不久就支楞了起来。“喂……”古拉哈小心翼翼地趴着向后退去，又抬起头来，发现光战的视线依旧不愿意离开自己，但是呼吸的幅度明显有所收敛，寝室里变得无比安静，猫魅的耳朵甚至可以听见脉搏的声音，包括光战胯下巨擘随着脉搏微微跳动的动静。古拉哈短暂的陷入混乱，困乏消磨掉了他的理性。

“一起睡个好觉吧。”古拉哈深深地吸了一口气，退到了光战腰间的位置，褪下了他下身的衣着。在剥下内裤的瞬间，肉棒如同脱去束口器的野狼扬起尖嘴一般弹起，划过古拉哈的鼻下，直直地指向古拉哈额头前一点的位置。浓烈的雄性气味混着和体温接近的汗味冲进了他的鼻腔里，顺着直冲大脑，在脑中肆虐。古拉哈提亚作为提亚甚至没有过性相关的经验，也在自己的身体开始水晶化后就再也没闻到过这种气味了，久违的雄性气味使他产生了一种异样的冲动。古拉哈原本以为这又是一件要下定决心的事，却没想到自己现在的心情如此的难以抑制。

最终，他将嘴唇凑到光战的肉棒边，微微地呼出一口气，那肉棒的脉动变得更加激烈，跳动的幅度也变得更大，先头也从包皮中冲出。古拉哈不敢懈怠，虔诚扶住肉棒，亲吻了一下马眼与系带，激得光战打了个哆嗦，古拉哈的耳朵被突如其来的反应惊吓得绕了个弧线耷下，在确认光战并不是突然清醒后，缓缓地伸出舌头开始对着龟头进行侍弄，剥开包皮，将龟头整个含入口中，用舌尖环绕挑弄冠状沟，舔舐掉其中的包皮垢，一股混杂着腐臭的纤维触感，却顺着口腔内壁与舌的触感如爬山虎般攀上古拉哈的大脑，水原本就乱七八糟的脑中变得一团乱麻，完全地切换到了性交的状态。

光战发出不适应的“嗯”声，无意识地微微挪动着腰部想要脱出，古拉哈吓得赶紧抽出手来用两只手抓住光战的侧臀固定住了下体的位置，决定采取更轻柔的攻势使其逐渐适应。将肉棒吐出，侧过头来伸出舌头顺着肉棒的柱体上下舔弄，从顶端舔到根部再划着左右摇摆的痕迹回到顶端，不久后再度试图将头埋入光战的两腿间，尽量伸出舌头，将大片舌头贴住光呆的子孙袋进行舔舐动作，光战的不适感似乎消失了，放松了紧绷着的腰部，委身于外来的快感。

古拉哈感受到他的英雄的信任，自豪似的抖了抖耳朵，原本蜷缩着的尾巴也放开摇摆了两下，接着用舌尖微微挑弄蛋蛋，又试图隔着子孙袋用舌头包裹住一颗，同时抬起一只手握住柱体，上下撸动，又在上半部以大拇指和中指环绕成一个圈，套弄冠状沟，食指则在龟头表面来回摩挲刺激着。

古拉哈逐渐适应了这样的侍弄，心情依旧被情欲充满却又保持着某种不可言明的平静，他开始适应并且可以分出心注意光战的反应并调整着自己侍奉，渐渐地，子孙袋的收缩感从满是口水与光战溢出的先走液的口中传来。古拉哈明白这是即将射精的前兆，然后抬起上身再度含入肉棒，尽力开拓着自己的喉穴，把肉棒往更深的地方吞入，用舌头在肉棒与自己口腔黏膜的缝隙中穿行着抚慰着没有接触的地方。

光战发出舒服的喘息声，又再次上下耸动着腰部，古拉哈“呼呼”地轻笑了两声，“高几吗……搁就莱了（着急吗……这就来了）”，配合光战上下顶收的幅度收紧喉舌滑动头部，缓缓的加大着幅度又把握着节奏，时浅时深，同时腾出一只手来揉捏着子孙袋。突然，古拉哈被口中的震颤惊吓到，他急急忙忙地抬起头吐出肉棒，下意识地闭起眼睛想要逃离，却被随着光战沉闷的低吼声喷出的精液洒满了脸，刺鼻的腥臭气味又顺着鼻腔冲入大脑，加入了雄性气味与情欲的大混战，古拉哈挺起身子，用一只手接下顺着面庞流下的精液，送入口中。清理完面部后，望着光呆猛烈释放后的脸，扯起一个他自己都没有意识到的微笑，“对不起，下次会让你喷在里面的。”

随后古拉哈又不自觉地收起了笑容，光之战士的肉棒并没有就此软下去，还是直挺挺的，颇有气势。“虽然说还有下次，但我可没说有这么快啊……”古拉哈有点面露难色，觉得他果然是在装醉吧，但看到光战还是保持着那副望着他的面容，又软下心来。“不知道我的下面还能不能用……稍微等一下。”

古拉哈在床上背向光战跪坐着，褪下了自己的衣物，他注意到自己的肉棒也早已勃起，相比光战的巨擘自己的肉棒显得稍微小了一圈。但自己的下身早已有水晶化的迹象了，虽然看不见自己的后庭，但肉棒的表面已经是一副水晶的模样了，那后庭又如何了呢？古拉哈幻想着自己下体的样子，潮热感再度窜上了自己的脸，然后下定决心伸手握住自己的碧蓝色的水晶性器试着撸动了几下，尽管依旧有触感却没有太大的快感，尽管是意料之内却不免有些失落，如果可以体验到和他一样的快感就好了。

正在懊恼之时，古拉哈突然被来自后方的巨大力量袭击，跪坐着的膝盖在被体液浸湿的床上滑动，失去了平衡，轻而易举也理所当然地面朝床体趴下，面部与床面来了个亲密接触，幸好不是坚硬的地板，不然一定会失去意识。古拉哈连忙扭过腰来，用双手支撑自己上身不让自己完全向后倒去，带着惊讶和困惑的表情向身后望去，与他的英雄再度视线交合。

光战不知何时单脚跪坐在了自己的后面，壮硕的身体托起的视线此刻远高于自己视线所在的水平线，平时就存在的身高差距在这么一个对峙似的姿态下仿佛被扩大了数倍。古拉哈仰视着光战，又向下打探，原来如此，以一只脚为重心的话可以更稳定地在较软的平台上保持稳定吗，真不愧是大英雄，不知怎么脑中冒出了这么个不合时宜的念想，随后他意识到了光战此番行为的意图。“等等，那里应该进不……”光战的醉态突然带上了一份凶狠，变得像是狩猎的饿兽的神情，他伸出双手一把抓住古拉哈细弱的腰枝，猛的向下一拉，古拉哈支撑上身的平衡便被打破，向床上躺去，同时躯体被向着光战的方向拉扯。为了不踢到光战，古拉哈特意把双腿岔开，随后他意识到这是个不太妙的动作，但光战的动作伶俐迅速，根本没有给古拉哈多想的机会。光战顺势将两手抚过古拉哈的胯边挪到大腿内下侧，猛地将古拉哈的双腿向肩膀托起，像是要将古拉哈的身体折叠起来一样，古拉哈被光战残暴的动作惊吓，身体僵硬，无论如何用力都不能丝毫影响光战自作主张的行为。很快，古拉哈意识到自己的腰部接地，臀部被推至半空中，膝盖和肩膀在一条垂直于床面的线上，而后庭的通道则近乎是直上直下的。古拉哈明白，这是最后的机会了，顾不得礼数与尊敬，不能让英雄做出如此强迫他人的下劣之事，他伸出双手想要触及光战的脸，想要重重地拍打几下使他清醒过来，然而，他此刻失去了正常判断——这个姿势怎么可能触及对方的脸呢——伸出的手也停在了半空中，震颤了抽搐了几下便向身体两边下坠，紧紧地抓住床单。

光之战士早已微微起身，微曲着腰与膝，以古拉哈的双腿为支撑同时禁锢着他的发力，自上而下地用体重将自己因充血而青筋暴起的性器以要撕裂开来阻挡之物的气势侵入了古拉哈结晶化的后庭口中。“咔吱”“呜啊……！”随着交合处传来的水晶碎裂声，几粒碧蓝色的碎片落下，随即流出了泯泯鲜血，古拉哈如同刚刚破身的少女一般因疼痛而弓起腰背，尾巴撑了个直，爆发出一阵在这静夜中凄厉痛苦地悲鸣，但他又急忙松开一只刚刚抓紧床单的手，转而捂住自己的嘴巴压抑声音，生怕引来卫兵害得他的英雄此刻的暴行被暴露给他人。

精液和口水承担了润滑剂的作用，而躯体内部也还没有结晶化，使得光战的肉棒轻而易举地侵入了古拉哈的菊穴更深处，光战如同打桩机一般向下来回抽插着扩张着入侵着这无人造访过的秘境。古拉哈未从惊讶中恢复，依旧强忍着痛苦，尾巴直挺挺的，随着光战和自己肉体的碰撞而摆动，光战每碾过菊穴的肉壑时，古拉哈都能感受到自己的菊穴被扩张开来一分，光战的肉棒也更加深入。不久，光战的肉棒就轻松抵在了乙状结肠的末端。“不能再……进去了……”古拉哈低声下气地怜求着，而光战自有打算。光战开始搅弄起肉棒，以不同的角度向下冲击着菊穴的每一个角落，横向扩张着菊穴的入口，更多的水晶碎屑飘飘落下，而每次打桩都会带出肉壁分泌的爱液与强行撕裂开水晶外壳的血滴，古拉哈的身体也不停的颤抖，微微侧过头去让眼角积存的泪滴顺着面庞流下。

不久，像是意识到自己的所作所为是错误的一般——亦或是完全开拓已无需再粗暴对待胯下的肉穴，光战开始集中刺激古拉哈的前列腺部位，以龟头撞击，以冠状沟划过，以柱体持续碾压，隔着肉壁刺激着前列腺体。古拉哈在压抑中漏出的痛苦呻吟逐渐变为娇喝声，不适感被性的快感取代，直肠粘膜感受着肉棒的形状，刚才便是这般巨物在自己口中吞吐。光战蹂躏着身下的古拉哈，古拉哈也被性的快感刺激到了极点，发出了求饶般难堪的呜咽声。接着，古拉哈抵达了高潮，水晶肉棒中激烈地喷出精液，将自己的恐惧转变为快感倾泻而出，顺势射在了自己的胸口与面部。光战盯着古拉哈被白浊液浸染的面庞，发出“嘶哈”的低吼，开始以不同的幅度和节奏在古拉哈的菊穴中肆虐，古拉哈也迎来了一轮又一轮的高潮，一轮又一轮的射精，直到射空了精囊，依旧不断地射出透明的前列腺液，陷入了无尽的潮吹之中。精液与前列腺液涂满了自己的身体。古拉哈感觉到自己将要溶化在这巨力的搅拌捶打之中。

光战也终于心满意足般地拔出肉棒，爆发出比刚才被古拉哈口交时更激烈的射精，精液从古拉哈的胯下一直喷射到胸口与面部，融入古拉哈自己的体液中去。古拉哈的上下两张嘴一同一张一合着，上面的“嘴”被扩大开了一个几乎能塞进婴儿手臂大小的冒着热气的黑洞，而下面长在脸上的嘴则大口大口的呼吸着，如同劫后余生般渴求着空气，时不时地伸出舌头想赶走口鼻旁的精液前列腺液混合物，却全都被舌头卷入口中咽了下去。

光战松开了禁锢着的古拉哈的双腿，古拉哈失去支撑的双腿向床面落下，接着用双脚和腰背支撑着自己刚被蹂躏过的臀部保持悬空的状态，光战望着依旧开合着菊穴，轻轻地又念了一声“古·拉哈……”话还未完就向后倒去，十分恰好地头砸在枕头上，安然睡去。

古拉哈恢复意识时，太阳还未攀上地平线，他试图翻下床站起，却因为臀部的撕裂痛感而几乎走不了路。歇息了好一会儿为自己施放了一个治疗魔法，才勉强可以行走。他走到一旁拿出了一个传送用的魔具，又回到床边握住光战的手，将两人一同传送到澡堂中去。无论如何，现在清理“证据”才是最重要的。

古拉哈把光战架进浴缸中时，生怕光战惊醒，幸好他睡得非常香。古拉哈也坐进浴缸中与光战对坐，看着他毫无防备的沉睡面容，也露出了温暖的微笑——直到他又将视线投向光战那同样沉眠着的分身上。古拉哈回忆起了昨晚的事。

那果然是无论如何都不能让他人知晓的事，英雄的暴行还是变成自己这个被害人与施暴者的秘密好了。

然而在那之后，古拉哈意外地发现，光是回忆便再度挑动起情欲。臀间产生的瘙痒感，迫使古拉哈在浴缸中微微起身，伸手向下探查，臀瓣间的一些坚硬的水晶外壳已经剥离，暴露出了介于肤质与晶体之间尚且还有触感的组织。古拉哈鬼使神差地将手指向更深处探去，又将尾巴裹上了自己微微勃起的水晶性器，旋转着刺激着，同时回忆着昨晚被残暴对待的事。

“呼……”古拉哈惊吓似地弹出手，坐回浴缸底，又望着浴缸另一头蜷坐着的光战，一滴水珠从他的刘海的末端低落到水面上。古拉哈意识到自己刚才竟然在光战的面前自慰起来，混杂着羞耻与愧疚的感情赶走了所有刚刚被唤起的情动。他踏出浴缸回到自己的房间，换上了另一身袍子，将床铺用品全换了新，又回到浴室将光战传送回了他自己的房间，用房间里的浴袍盖在光战身上，独自传送回到观星室，刻意从水晶塔中走出，直直地向着酒馆走去，告诉彻夜畅饮的醉鬼们不要再给暗之战士灌酒了，又独自走回水晶塔。

“水晶公？”水晶公在水晶塔前的阶梯上回过头来，身着铠甲的莱楠在台阶下向着自己行礼，随后走上台阶与自己平视。“您这个点应该休息了。”“抱歉，今天做魔具的试验熬的太晚了，我这就打算去休息。”水晶公沉稳温和地回应道，莱楠虽然担心着自己，但她也是自己彻夜守卫着水晶都的安危。他是如此地感到安心，这些温柔又坚强的人，即使自己不在了，也一定可以跨越任何难关。

“那个，水晶公？我注意到您刚才从酒吧出来？”“啊，暗之战士被他们灌醉了，我把那位送回公馆后去告诉他们，请暗之战士喝酒没有问题，但不要再灌醉他了。”“也就是说，您刚才直到不久前都和暗之战士在一起是吗？”水晶公的心里产生了一丝困惑，“也可以这么说……怎么了吗，莱楠？”他注意到莱楠移开了视线，但没有注意到她脸上因夜色而被掩盖的粉红。“水晶公，希望您夜晚外出时稍微注意一下仪表，祝您好梦。”莱楠突然再次向水晶公行礼，然后转身逃跑似的离开。水晶公愣了一下，摸了一下自己的嘴边，抽出了一根深褐色的卷曲的硬毛，下一秒，古拉哈提亚逃难般地发动传送回到了观星室。

在原生种无影们的威胁消失，自己也为他的同伴们找到归还原初世界的方法后，自己深刻地理解到了大限已至。但最后一刻自己都是与那位英雄并肩而战，亲密无间。但，自己果然还是稍微想要贪心一点啊。你强忍着悲伤的表情，如同一把利刃贯穿自己的身心，远比艾里迪布斯的攻击令自己痛苦千倍万倍，我不想为你带来痛苦，只想与你共同进退，一同承担你的责任，你的压力。

最后的最后，我要作为水晶公迎来终结，我要守望着水晶都的民众，更重要的是，古·拉哈·提亚不会就此与你道别，不是吗？

我早已接纳了这一切，也许在灵魂层面我和那位沉睡着的贤人已不是同一人物，但假如有那么一丝可能，我从未改变过的话……

我还是想和你……

意识。

五感。

温暖。

当自己睁开双眼时，仿佛从死地归来，时间过了多久？那漫长的经历和深入骨髓的情愫是真实存在过的吗？在自己还未能开始思考时，那答案与证明的集合体将我用力地拥入怀中。

虽然不能万事如意，但最后的一件事能如我所愿，真是太好了。

【TBC】

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在ao3上发文，还不怎么会填关系角色tag，轻喷，小红猫的称呼看起来前后不一致但姑且是有点意义的（。），如果觉得影响观感或是认同的话请温和地提出意见，谢谢。——安心院紫苑
> 
> ps：方便的话麻烦告诉我，还没有更完但不打算另开一篇的话要不要勾上多章节，谢谢。


End file.
